Sorry, We're Closed Today/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Sorry, We're Closed Today. Transcript (A loud stomping sound is heard, as a large figure with leaf-like scales on his back is on a rampage, before stopping in front of what looks like a city. The figure is revealed to be Larry.) Larry: Roar! I am Plantasaurus! No one can stop me! All are doomed! Doomed! Huh? (Larry then sees Laura standing in front of him while staring at him in confusion. The city that Larry is standing in front of is actually the produce shelves outside of Pa Grape's store.) Larry: I'm just playing, Laura. Don't worry, I'm not the real Plantasaurus. Laura: There's no such thing as Plantasaurus. Larry: (scoffs) Tell that to my DVD collection. Laura: You're so silly, Larry. (leaves) Larry: I know. (giggles) Like I was saying, no one can stop me! Bob: (off-screen) Oh, really? (Larry turns around to see Bob dressed as an Ultraman-esque superhero.) Larry: Gasp! Who are you?! Bob: I am Ultra-Veggie, and I am here to save the day! (An anime-esque sequence showing Plantasaurus and Ultra-Veggie starts up.) Bob: (battle cries) Larry: (battle cries) (Bob and Larry then charge out at each other.) Bob: (yelling) Larry: (yelling) Bob: (yelling) Larry: (yelling) Bob: (yelling) (Bob and Larry then jump up at each other, but Bob lands on the ground while Larry just flips in the air, then comes back before preparing to stomp on Bob, but Bob dodges before jumping out at Larry again. The two then land in front of each other again.) Bob: Expertly choreographed. Larry: That is good teamwork, right there. Both: High five! (Bob and Larry high-five each other, despite not having hands.) Larry: Now, back to kung-fu fighting. (Bob and Larry resume playing with each other, just as Jimmy and Jerry come by, which Bob looks over in time to notice.) Jimmy: My sister got her hair caught in one. Larry: Ha! Mega-power head-butt assault! Hyah! (Larry headbutts Bob, but Bob doesn't respond.) Larry: Bob! You were supposed to block my mega-power head-butt assault with your fire-screeching sonic boom! What gives? (Larry headbutts Bob again, but Bob shakes his head.) Bob: Would you quit it? Jimmy and Jerry are heading this way. Larry: (groans) Remember what happened yesterday? (Flashback) Larry: I'm Plantasaurus! Jerry: No, I'm Plantasaurus. Larry: No, I'm Plantasaurus! Jimmy: Larry, why don't you be Son of Plantasaurus? Larry: Son of Plantasaurus is a cheap knockoff of the real thing that nobody wants to be. Jimmy: You should still be Son of Plantasaurus. (This surprises Larry, as he stands up straight, which causes Jerry to fall over.) Larry: (gasps) How dare you. I am out of here! (Flashback ends) Larry: I don't like to play with Jimmy and Jerry. Bob: Yeah, they never cooperate. (Bob and Larry look over at Jimmy and Jerry, who are still coming towards them.) Jerry: You get the rubber bands. Jimmy: Yeah, I love those. Bob: There's only one mature thing we can do in this situation. Hide in Pa Grape's store until they're gone. (Bob and Larry quickly rush into the store, leaving their costumes behind. Inside, Pa is placing items in a paper bag, when Bob and Larry sneak past him, which catches his attention, but does not see anything.) Pa: Huh. Huh? Huh! Bob: OK, all we have to do is hide here and be quiet until we're sure they're gone, and then we'll go. Sound like a good plan, Larry? (Bob then becomes surprised when he sees Larry slurping up sardines out of the can. Larry then looks at Bob after that.) Larry: (gulps) Plan? (Outside, Jimmy and Jerry have stopped in front of Pa's store.) Jimmy: Mm! Peach and sardine casserole? (Jimmy then becomes surprised when he sees something.) Jimmy: Quiet! There's Madame Blueberry! Madame Blueberry: Oh, boys! I'm still waiting for you to weed my garden, like you promised. Jimmy: Quick, let's lose her in Pa's store. (Jimmy and Jerry quickly rush into Pa's store, while Madame Blueberry is still approaching. Inside, Bob and Larry hear Jimmy and Jerry coming, as Bob quickly pulls Larry with him, at the same time that Jimmy and Jerry now hide behind one of the shelves, just as Pa comes up, confused about the empty sardine can laying on the floor.) Pa: Huh? (Outside, Madame Blueberry approaches Pa's store, at the same time that the French Peas also come up to the store as well.) Jean-Claude: Madame Blueberry! When would be a good time to help us with our homework? Madame Blueberry: Oh, those French Peas, always asking me to help them with their math homework. I'll hide in here. (Madame Blueberry then hops into Pa Grape's store as well. Jean-Claude and Phillipe also approach the store before they also see something that causes them to stop.) Phillipe: (gasps) Jean-Claude: Huh! Phillipe: Mayor Archibald! He always wants us to pick up trash at the park! Jean-Claude: And he never helps! Both: Hide! (The two peas also hide in Pa's store as well. Mayor Archibald approaches the store, when he sees Ichabeezer coming, which also surprises him.) Archibald: Oh, no! Ichabeezer! He's the least cooperative person I know! (Archibald also hides in Pa's store. Inside, Pa is sweeping up some empty sardine cans off the floor, when Ichabeezer also comes in, alerting him.) Pa: Huh? Huh. (Pa resumes sweeping again, when Junior also comes into the store, alerting him once again.) Pa: Huh? Hm! (Pa sweeps the floor again, this time rather angrily, before Laura also comes into the store, which alerts him once more.) Pa: Huh? What's going on here? (Pa finishes sweeping, before he heads for the door. Bob and Larry are sitting by one of the shelves with Larry still eating sardines, when the light suddenly goes out. Pa then flips the "Yes, We're Open" sign around, so that it reads, "Sorry, We're Closed".) Pa: Eh, good night, store. Sleep tight. (Pa then closes the door and locks it behind him. This prompts Bob, Larry, Jimmy, Jerry, Madame Blueberry, the French Peas, Mayor Archibald, Ichabeezer, Junior, Laura, and Mr. Lunt to come out of their hiding places.) Larry: Uh-oh. Bob: We're locked in. Ichabeezer: (gasps) Madame Blueberry: (gasps) (Upon realizing their predicament, everyone begins running around in a panic while screaming.) Laura: What are we gonna do? Bob: We're gonna wait for Pa to come let us out. I'm sure he'll notice we're all gone. Madame Blueberry: Well, what if he doesn't? Ichabeezer: What'll we eat? Bob: No, no, there's enough food in here to last us several months. (Scene switches to Larry and Jerry, who have already eaten half of the food.) Jerry: (burps) That'll only last a few hours. Madame Blueberry: We need to find something to pass the time. Mr. Lunt: OK, I'm gonna sit over here and play Solitaire. Larry: Dibs on Plantasaurus. Jerry: I was gonna be Plantasaurus! Both: (growls) Jimmy: Do we have to separate you two? Bob: Just relax. We'll be out of here in just a couple minutes. Larry and Jerry: (continue growling) Phillipe: Hm! Let's make like peas and split. Jean-Claude: Yeah, we don't care what anyone else does. Phillipe: No! (Madame Blueberry is playing Checkers all by herself.) Madame Blueberry: King me. (Madame Blueberry hops over to the other side of the Checkerboard, just as Jimmy comes up to her.) Jimmy: Can I play, too? Madame Blueberry: No, no, no. It's always easier with just one player. (Mr. Lunt is playing Solitaire, when Jimmy also comes up to him.) Jimmy: Mr. Lunt, can I have a turn? Mr. Lunt: Thank you, no. Larry: I am Plantasaurus! And to you, I am large! Jerry: No, I am Plantasaurus. Accept no substitutions! (Larry angrily jumps out at Jerry, knocking over the house of cards that was set up between them, before the two run into the lobster tank. The force causes the lobster tank to fall over, spilling the lobsters onto Larry and Jerry, while the others can only watch on from a distance.) Larry: Ouch! Ouch! (Larry and Jerry are both seen with lobsters clamped onto them.) Larry: Go fish. (Junior and Laura turn on a flashlight, before they start to do shadow puppets, despite not having any hands.) Junior: I'm a dog. Bark! Bark! Laura: I'm a cat. Meow! Meow! Both: (giggling) Junior: Oh, no! Here comes Ichabeezer! Ichabeezer: Ah, step aside, you amateur hand shadow puppeteers! (chortles) Watch this! (A hand is shown on the wall.) Ichabeezer: I'm a hand. Hand, hand. (A unicorn is shown next, then a carousel, then a baseball game, albeit offscreen, which Junior and Laura are surprised at.) Ichabeezer: Whoa! Whatever, eh? (A fireworks display is then shown afterwards. Scene switches to Larry hopping around with his eyes closed, hopping past Bob, Madame Blueberry, Mayor Archibald, Jimmy, and Jerry, who can only watch.) Larry: Marco. Marco! Marco! Marco? Bob: Who's Marco? (Larry crashes offscreen, as a can rolls past the small group. Scene switches again to Bob and Larry, who hop up to the counter.) Bob: Forget the others. Just you and I are gettin' out of here. (grunts) Larry: Give me an invisible hand up. Bob: Sure, up you go. (grunts) (Bob starts to pull Larry up, but when Larry gets on top of Bob, Larry loses his balance and knocks a bunch of cans off a shelf, as one of the cans knocks Bob on the head with a 'Cuckoo!' sound, before Bob and Larry both fall to the floor once again.) Bob: We can't reach the windows from here. We'll never get out! Phillipe: We could not find a way out, either! Bob: I need some paper to write my last will and testament. Jerry: A will? (Everyone starts running around in a panic once again.) Jimmy: It's every man for himself! (Junior is laying on the floor from getting knocked over, while Mr. Lunt is trapped in a shopping cart.) Mr. Lunt: (yells) Let me out of here! (Jimmy and Jerry use Larry as a battering ram as they hop towards the door.) Jimmy and Jerry: (screaming) Larry: Listen, fellas, I'm not sure this is a good idea! (grunts) (Jimmy and Jerry run into the door, but Larry gets thrown around before landing on the counter in front of the checkout robot. The price on the checkout robot's screen rings up as "$34.95".) Larry: What a deal. (Larry gets placed in a paper bag by the checkout robot. Everyone still continues running around, while Bob is still standing calmly.) All: (screaming, overlapping chatter) Archibald: We're stuck! Bob: Everyone! Everyone! (Everyone stops running around.) Bob: Just look at what has happened to us. What have we become? (Everyone is silent for a few seconds before they start running around screaming again.) Larry: That's it! We're not helping each other, and I've had enough of this. Now, let's get out of here! Junior: But how, Larry? Larry: See that window? (Camera whip-pans to an open window as angelic voices are heard harmonizing.) Larry: We're gonna have to cooperate. Jimmy: Uh, what's a "cooperate"? Bob: It's our ticket out of here. Mr. Lunt: Let's do it. Larry: First, we're going to get a bunch of cans and boxes. All: Yeah? Larry: And we're gonna build them into a pyramid. All: Yeah? Larry: Then, we're all gonna stand on each other's shoulders. All: Yeah? Yeah? Larry: And then, we're gonna go out that window. Madame Blueberry: We're saved! Jean-Claude: I'm elated! Phillipe: I am ecstatic! (The sound of a toilet flushing is heard, before Archibald comes out from the bathroom afterwards.) Archibald: I'm relieved. (Music starts playing as Archibald moves his head to the beat of the music before winking at the camera.) Larry: (singing) We've grown tired Of all the fussing and the fighting It's time to make a difference By uniting From this place, we'll get away, If we let kindness rule the day Yes, there's a method That's time-tested and exciting All: (singing) Co... ...operation gets the ship in shape Cooperation makes everything great Let's all help to turn the tide (Larry takes something out of the freezer before noticing a lobster on his back as he starts running around.) All: (singing) Put our differences aside Larry: (screaming) All: (singing) Take a stand, lend a hand And cooperate Larry: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! (Jimmy pulls the lobster off before throwing it back in the lobster tank.) Larry: (singing) So, why not get along With one another And recognize we're sisters And we're brothers Since we're all in this mess, Why not rise to meet the test? There's a way to bring the best Out of each other All: (singing) Co... (dramatic inhale) ...operation gets the ship in shape Cooperation makes everything great Let's all help to turn the tide Put our differences aside Here's the plan, take my hand Let's cooperate Larry: (singing) Instead of criticizing Let's agree to more high-fiving All: (singing) Let's say "amen" to being friends Let's cooperate Say "amen" to being friends Let's co-o... per... rate! (The song ends as everyone is now stacked up on top of each other.) Bob: Before we go, I actually need to apologize. (sighs) Larry and I came in here... to hide from Jimmy and Jerry. I'm really sorry, guys. Larry: I was mad that you wouldn't let me play Plantasaurus. Jimmy: We were hiding from Madame Blueberry. Madame Blueberry: And I was hiding from the French Peas. Phillipe: Is OK! Bob: Well, we've learned a real valuable lesson today. Ichabeezer: Be better at hiding. Bob: Uh, no, that we really need each other. Everyone has something to offer. Remember that old chestnut from Ecclesiastes? "Two are better than one, for they have a good reward for their work." Larry: "For if they fall, one will lift up the other." All: I'm sorry. Jimmy: Will you please just hurry up and go, Larry? (Everyone is ready to put the plan in action to escape from the store, though everyone almost falls over, while Larry is still on top.) All: Whoa...! Whoa...! (Larry then jumps out the window.) Larry: (yells) All: Way to go, Larry! (Larry then lands in the dumpster after jumping out the window. Junior jumps out the window next, landing on top of the dumpster, with Larry still in it. It is now Laura's turn as she also jumps out the window and onto the dumpster as well, followed by Archibald. The French Peas, Madame Blueberry, and Mr. Lunt also escape as well. Jimmy tries to pull Ichabeezer out of the window, before Bob and Jerry, who are last, also jump up and escape as well.) Jimmy: Ouch! I think I sprained my wrist. Jerry: It looks sprained. Madame Blueberry: Where's Larry? Bob: She's right. (The dumpster lid opens up, before Larry pops up out of the dumpster with a banana peel on his head.) Larry: Ta-da! Jimmy: Look, the sun is coming up. Larry: Let's go make some breakfast together. Bob: I can cooperate with that. All: (overlapping chatter) (Everyone then leaves afterwards, the whole ordeal now put behind them. Pa then unlocks the store after returning.) Pa: (laughs) What a beautiful day. (Pa then notices a lone can roll towards him as he picks it up, before noticing the mess in front of him.) Pa: What?! (Pa is surprised when he sees the mess, before the screen irises out, before the words "The End" come up.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts